Things Mended and Broken
by Erik's Eternal Bride
Summary: Hogwarts has opened it's doors to some American refugees as they escape from a losing battle. Among them is a young Mediwitch who seems to be infuriating our dear potions master every time they meet. SSOC


Title: Things Mended and Broken  
Author: Dru  
E-mail: Website: http/bloodstains. Category: Romance/Drama  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Hogwarts has opened it's doors to some American refugees as they escape from a losing battle. Among them is a young Mediwitch who seems to be infuriating our dear potions master every time they meet. SS/OC  
Disclaimers: Unfortunately I do not own everyone's favorite greasy git, or anything else to come out of J.K. Rowling's wonderful books or really anything at all. I'm just borrowing them for the moment.

* * *

They hadn't been winning the war for over a hundred years. A hundred years spent hiding in shadow and fighting desperately; they were fighting simply for survival. Gradually they had been pushed deeper and deeper into the South, until they had only one stronghold left. Unfortunately their enemies had grown greatly in number and, having only one target to focus their energy on, now there was no real hope left for those whom had managed to stay alive for this long.

The final battlefield would become Savannah, Georgia, the last Wizarding stronghold left in the United States. Here the last battles of the war would be fought, here those who were left alive would have to make a choice. And here is where our story, my dear reader, begins.

* * *

Savannah, Georgia

July 24, 1996

11:39 PM

It was her lunch break, not that there was much of anything to eat for lunch but it just felt good to sit down and get off of her aching feet. These past few weeks had been chaos, ever since they lost Charleston and were forced to flee to Savannah. She sighed and made herself more comfortable on the stack of milk crates that she was using as a makeshift seat.

"I have no idea how Muggle college students can stand to use these as furniture," she said out loud, not to anyone in particular since everyone else was too busy to listen to her musings. "They're uncomfortable as hell,"

"Don't swear Evie there are children here," reminded one of the other Mediwitches, Lilah, said as she walked past to the storage room.

"Half of the children here are in too much pain to be corrupted," she muttered sadly and munched on her pathetic lunch. Said lunch included: an apple that was most surely rotten, some mayonnaise splattered between two slices bread that they dared call a sandwich, and a warm can of Diet Coke. They had been living like this for a while, eating what they could steal from supermarkets and sometimes even from inside Muggles' own homes. Most of the food had to be saved for the patients at the makeshift hospital. The makeshift hospital was located inside an abandoned warehouse that had been bewitched to look like it was still empty. Although they knew it wouldn't last long, the Muggles were making more and more anti-Magic charms. They needed some stronger sorcerers, the best ones they had were still in comas.

Their list of things they needed was just getting longer and longer by the day. Just today they had run out of Miceal Bryon's Painkiller and were reduced to using, stolen like most everything they used, morphine.

"Soon we're just going to have to give them plain old Tylenol," she mused out loud again.

"Honey stop talking to yourself, we can't have our Mediwitches looking like lunatics," Lilah said, reprimanding her for the second time as she came out of the storage room. "It just wouldn't inspire patient confidence,"

"It's not like they have anywhere else to go," Evie replied cynically. "So we don't exactly need to have a good public appearance," she shouted after Lilah as she returned back to the chaos and then sadly returned back to her 'sandwich'. "Awful food," she muttered as she forced herself to take another bite and immediately drowned it down with Diet Coke.

"Hey, Evie," another voice interrupted her from her awful excuse for a lunch. "We need you in OR 4," this time it was Greggo the annoying teenager. All of the Mediwitches used him as their messenger boy, and right now he was the bearer of bad news. Couldn't she get fifteen minutes alone to eat anymore? In spite of her tiredness and hunger, she got up off of the crates and walked over to the tent serving as OR 4.

"I'm here," she announced, throwing open the flap and standing inside to see exactly what she had expected: a patient on a gurney. "What do you need me for?"

"Your specialty," Lilah said, handing her a pair of tongs and some of Miceal Bryon's Coagulator, which was she probably went to the storage room to get.

She stepped closer to the patient to see the bullet hole in his arm and sighed. "Gunshot victim,"

"Correct," she replied, stepping away to allow Evie room to work.

"Thanks, wouldn't want to miss this for the world," her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You're wrong about something though," she called out to a retreating Lilah.

"Oh, and what is that?" she asked, turning to face her.

"Just because I handle tons of gunshot wounds doesn't make it my specialty," she retorted. "It just makes it something that I have to deal with more than I should,"

"No one should have to see as much death as us," said Lilah, walking out of the tent and back into the hospital.

"That is true," Evie whispered to herself as she began to work on her patient. "Damn Muggles,"

* * *

"We need this gurney," the apologetic voice of Greggo said as he wiggled it a bit to wake the occupant more. "Evie, we need the gurney; wake up,"

"Ugg?" she muttered something unintelligible as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "You need what?"

"The gurney," he wiggled it again under her.

"Why?" she asked, hopping off of it anyway.

"A patient," he explained, running off with it into one of the tents scattered over the interior of the warehouse. She groaned and sat down cross-legged on the dust covered floor, feeling her legs ache from standing up so long. It was still dark outside, placing the time anywhere between 10 PM and 4 AM give or take a couple of minutes.

Whatever time it was she still had a good couple of hours left to sleep, although she wondered if she should even try now that her nice soft gurney was taken away. If she wanted to get any sleep she would have to get it on the hard concrete floor and while all hell broke loose around her.

"No way am I getting any more sleep," she said, stretching her arms out above her head.

"This is getting to be a bad habit," the ever-present Lilah commented, standing right beside her. "I'm starting to worry," she said with false sweetness.

"I wouldn't," she replied, getting to her feet. "Worrying never does anyone any good,"

"No, I suppose not," Lilah ran her hair through her brown hair. "If you're not going to sleep we need your help. There was just another fight, we have three more gunshot victims,"

"My specialty," she said, sighing and rubbing her eyes. "So where are they,"

"I'll have Greg take you," she motioned for him to come over. "The new patients, you know where they are right?" he nodded. "Take Evie there,"

"Right," he nodded and started off towards the far corner of the warehouse near the entrance with Evie following right behind.

"We're saved!" the glorious screech echoed throughout the entire warehouse.

"What?" about a half dozen screeches asked from various places around the warehouse.

"We're going to England," Evie craned her head to see who the speaker was. It turned out to be Maggie Simmons, the head Mediwitch, and she was waving around a piece of parchment that had just been delivered via owl post. "They'll take us at St. Mungos. We can leave as soon as we're ready,"

"Are you serious?" Greggo said to Maggie, who couldn't hear him since she was being accosted by a horde of people. "Is she serious?" he turned to Evie. "Are we really going to-wait what's St. Mungos?"

"I hope she's serious, and St. Mungos is a wizarding hospital in London," she explained, stepping closer to Maggie.

"You're not going there," Lilah came up behind her.

"What? I have to stay here?" she asked, incredulous.

"No, there isn't enough room for us all at St. Mungos," she explained. "You, Me, and the 17 gunshot victims are going to be at the Hogwarts infirmary,"

"How do you know that?" Evie asked, turning to face Lilah who was practically whispering in her ear.

"Maggie got the letter twenty minutes ago. She's faking just receiving it," she placed her hand on Evie's shoulder. "She spoke to me about it and I'm all packed," she smiled. "You'd better go pack too. We leave in fifteen minutes,"

"How are we getting there?" she asked another question.

"Portkey," Lilah stated, walking to where they were keeping their gunshot victims. "It's a piece of string so we can thread it all around our patients," she pointed to a yellow ball of yarn. "Now pack up you,"

"Who does she think she is, ordering me around," she muttered under her breath, walking off to where she was keeping her things: in a milk crate.

"I heard that," Lilah shouted.

"Whatever," she grabbed her duffel bag full of all of her worldly possessions: one worn out copy of The Phantom of the Opera, some equally worn out clothes, toothpaste and other hygienic supplies, and her precious magically tampered with CD player complete with several CDs. She knew that Muggle devices would not work at Hogwarts but she had played with it enough that she was positive it would work in a completely magical environment. While England may have it's own Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Laws, America had no such thing. Therefore she was free to mess with it how she wished. "I'm ready," she called out, coming into the corner they were keeping the gunshot victims.

"Okay, grab onto this," she handed her part of the yarn. "And off we go,"

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
